A Written Tale
by Sayonara-Chan23
Summary: Whoever thought that the castle Arthur borrowed still had it’s magic on? Certainly not these Nations. Various pairings included.
1. Prologue

"**A Written Tale"**

_**Summary: Whoever thought that the castle Arthur borrowed still had it's magic on? Certainly not these Nations. Various pairings included.**_

_A/N: This fanfic is more of a practice fic for characterizations and details since, it was my first time attempting to write them in a somewhat serious and detailed fanfiction. Pairings include: FrUK, JapAmerica, RoChu, GerIta, AustriaxHungary. Oh and a bit of Canada and Spamano in the end._

DISCLAIMER: None of the characters mentioned in this fic is mine. And yes, I do not own Snow White as well. Characters used © Hidekaz Himaruya.

Terms of Copyrights: Well, this is only my practice fic and I've designed this thing to have some unexplained details here and there. You are free to use said plot **PROVIDING** that you give credits to this fic. That's all and enjoy this fic.

* * *

_~Prologue~ Once Upon A Tale_

Everyone expected that England had this "Royal Blood" in him flowing in his veins. Although, no one had expected for England to _actually_ 'borrow' (as he dubbed it) someone else's castle for the sake of celebrating World Peace. An added bonus as to why he didn't particularly invite every nation in his castle. The obvious answer?

"Because I only chose you gits for 3 reasons. One, I know you the most. Two, I believe that you guys know how to behave yourselves properly and Three, because all of you would probably agree." The English man replied to all of his guest, eyeing the marvel of the castle once more.

"Ahh, Angleterre, we wouldn't careless about why you invited us. What we wanted to know is that HOW you got this castle in the first place," France paused for a moment to let England talk only to cut him.

"Oh and don't get us started with 'You getting a Royal Bloodline and inheriting this castle' junk." France closed his eyes as the rest nodded in agreement. With this, England sighed in defeat as he proceeded to tell his side.

"You wouldn't believe this but, I borrowed this castle from Snow White." England explained as the rest just stared at him, both in confusion and in disbelief.

"So, you mean to tell us you borrowed this castle from a fictional character that only you can interact with?" Austria seemed to read the thoughts of the people in the room and asked England.

"Look, you can keep asking me how and I'll just answer the same thing. Now, why don't we just start the bloody party already?" England was irritated that no one believed his story. They were just too hard-headed to not see his creatures.

The party was a success. Soon, it was six o'clock in the evening and it was slowly getting later by every second. At that time, the guests and England himself was getting a bit restless or just plain bored.

"Anou, Iggy-san, may I excuse myself from the crowd?" Japan had asked the gentleman who understood the situation and nodded. After the Japanese man was out of sight, America also excused himself and ran after said Japanese man.

A little while and Russia asked to excuse him and China saying that he needed a talk with the Chinese. Italy whined at Germany since he was hungry and wanted pasta thus, the two proceeded to the kitchen. Hungary just left without a word making Austria ran after her.

The ballroom, which was a little earlier the main attraction of the party, was left with two people. Namely, a certain Francis Bonnefoy and Arthur Kirkland.

The party had died out. It was a quiet night. Everyone left the room for other more interesting stuff to them. Everyone except the two rivals. The still air in the room made it hard for either of them to actually start a simple conversation. This just added to the tension developing within the two.

"You know Angleterre, I—" Francis was cut off due to something not even Arthur himself would have guessed.

_~End of Prologue~ Thus, the story begins._

_

* * *

_

_A/N: Well, Prologue done. Next chapters are based each from the separating pairs. Also, at this point, I'll start referring them to their human names. Angleterre is French for "England". A special sneak preview on chapter one:_

"_Ahh, Angleterre, instead of moping there why wont we just enjoy the miracle while we still can?~" Francis asked the disappointed Arthur as said man sighed in defeat._

"_Why the long face? Don't tell me an English Gentleman can't dance a simple waltz?" Francis switched his face from a small smile to a playful grin._

"_Me? WALTZ? Bring it on wanker." Arthur took the French's challenge as the two began to waltz around the room._


	2. A Similar Tale

"**A Written Tale"**

_**Summary: Whoever thought that the castle Arthur borrowed still had it's magic on? Certainly not these Nations. Various pairings included.**_

_A/N: Main pairing in this chapter is FrUK. Nothing more nothing less. Also, I don't really know but, there maybe an OOC France up ahead as well as… semi-OOC Arthur. I don't know, you judge, I'm just interpreting on how they really will act in such moments._

DISCLAIMER: None of the characters mentioned in this fic is mine. And yes, I do not own Snow White as well. Characters used © Hidekaz Himaruya.

Terms of Copyrights: Well, this is only my practice fic and I've designed this thing to have some unexplained details here and there. You are free to use said plot **PROVIDING** that you give credits to this fic. That's all and enjoy this fic.

* * *

_~Chapter 1~ "A Similar Tale"_

The party had died out. It was a quiet night. Everyone left the room for other more interesting stuff to them. Everyone except the two rivals. The still air in the room made it hard for either of them to actually start a simple conversation. This just added to the tension developing within the two.

"You know Angleterre, I—"Francis was cut off due to something not even Arthur himself would have guessed.

Music started playing. No, not the usual rock and modern type of music rather, the ones that Roderich would definitely enjoy and prefer.

"What in bloody hell…" Arthur swore as he glanced around the ballroom looking for the source of the music.

"What are you trying to do Anglererre?" Francis gave Arthur his usual smirk. The usual Francis almost everyone knew.

"I'm not doing anything! I have no bloody idea where that music is coming from!" Arthur was becoming more and more irritated at the source… if he knew where it was.

'_Not good. Maybe, he really has no idea what is going on. For a second there I thought he—'_ Francis' thoughts were cut off by a somewhat disappointed look showing in Arthur's face.

'_On second thought, might as well enjoy the moment while I—we can.'_ Francis' thoughts continued as a small smile began to show in placement of the smirk earlier.

"Ahh, Angleterre, instead of moping there why wont we just enjoy the miracle while we still can?~" Francis asked the disappointed Arthur as said man sighed in defeat.

"Why the long face? Don't tell me an _English Gentleman_ can't dance a simple waltz?" Francis switched his face from a small smile to a playful grin.

"Me? WALTZ? Bring it on wanker." Arthur took the French's challenge as the two began to waltz around the room.

Time had past as the two gradually enjoyed each other's company. Unlike earlier, it seems the tension within the two had disappeared. Arthur, who was a little disappointed a while ago, had now loosen up and enjoyed dancing with the man that even caused his disappointment. The other man, Francis, who suggested that they enjoy the moment, had shown his real persona. He's not the usual 'French Pervert' or 'French Bastard' as Arthur dubbed it. Instead, he was a gentleman, knowing what to do and how to act in front of a lady and a man he treats like a lady.

Suddenly, Arthur tensed up. _'He treats like a lady?' _Arthur suddenly pondered. He had wondered if Francis really was just acting like a pervert so that people stay away from him. Yet, the more he acts like that, the more Arthur is getting attracted to. He thought how or WHY is he acting like that all of the sudden. It seems so unlike Francis. Even to himself. The man he always fights with. The man he always ends up saving. The man he always thinks about.

'_Wait… don't tell me…'_ Arthur's eyes grew wide as realization struck him. No wonder he was so attracted to him. No wonder he was rather jealous when he learned that Francis were best friends with Antonio. No wonder when he planned this event the first person he wrote an invitation to was him. That French Bastard caught his heart. And he wasn't going to give it back neither.

"Angleterre?" Francis asked his partner as the two momentarily stopped to dance.

"Please, just call me Arthur." Arthur stuttered a bit as a few shades of red made it's way to the English's face.

"Well, Ang—Arthur, tell me, why did you look so disappointed before? Like now?" Francis asked the man in front of him as a serious yet calming facade appeared in his face.

"I—Uh…" Arthur just tried to avoid having any kind of eye contact with Francis right now.

"Well?" Francis was still waiting for an explanation from the Englishman.

'_What? I'm going to say that "Well, I got disappointed because we didn't get to talk seriously and now because I just realized that I lo—' _Arthur mentally face palmed as he slowly close his eyes in attempt to calm himself down and to hide his blush (that somehow keeps getting redder every time he catches a glimpse of Francis). The French getting anxious every time his partner makes a move decided to use his last card.

'_But, what if he hates me even more after this? Does he even know that I'm going to be sincere?'_ Francis thought. He knew deep inside he really was a coward. Heck, even if he called his official language 'The Language of Love' he finds it very hard to confess right now. Maybe because they used to hate each other so much? Maybe because his partner right now is very unresponsive? Maybe because…

"I really am a coward?" he whispered to himself as he smiled bitterly and scanned the room instead.

The sudden silence was back. The only thing you can actually hear is the soft melody playing, and somehow, the beating of their hearts. It was in complete unison that, it was somehow scary.

"I'm going to be really honest with you Arthur, I really don't get myself right now. Or you." Francis sighed as he met Arthur's eyes, finally getting the Englishman's attention.

"Of all the people who would be rather pathetic in love, I never knew I was the one. I would have thought that it was Amérique instead," he paused for a second as he looked at the ground, "But, looking at the scene now, I would definitely consider myself as the worst love-handler in the world." He sighed as h prepared an insulting comeback from the other nation. It had been always like that and he had wished that for once, it wasn't like that.

"Really? I would have thought that I was the worst." Arthur stared at Francis' face making the other nation look up in surprise. Arthur seeing the surprised look tried to look for another thing to stare at. It was getting rather uncomfortable.

"I mean, you—at least you are calm enough to—realize the situation before hand. I panic the second I—" He just suddenly put his hand into his mouth. He let it slipped! Oh for crying out loud he was so stupid! Now, that French bastard's gonna make fun of him and—

"What are you talking about? I turned you off the moment I started to talk. I knew you hated me and that you would hate for this but, I can't really handle these kinds of situations especially if it's concerning someone I love—" Francis just let all the thoughts flow out. And it wasn't just his drama queen side. This time, it was his serious side. The one he rarely shows to people. And now, it was Arthur's turn to looked surprised. You mean, all this time…

"You mean… You and this thing… and—" He was really embarrassed right now. He was a gentleman yet, he failed to maintain his composure. He was stuttering and blushing in front of his rival.

Wait, should he even consider him his rival even now? Then, should he call him his lover instead? The thoughts were filing in Arthur's head as he cover his face with his right hand. Francis saw his actions and simply smiled a goofy smile.

"If you are talking about the music, I have no idea about that." Francis smirked as Arthur revert back to his Tsundere mode.

"But, how can you prove to me you are serious about this?" Arthur tried his best not to stutter anymore. Just on cue, Francis hugged Arthur as the music slowly stops. They had been like this for a few minutes now. Arthur was getting restless under the hug

'_Now what?'_ he asked himself. When will Francis break the hug and silence? He had wished he can himself but…

"You know Arthur, you can let go now." Francis cut off Arthur from his thoughts as he realize that he was the only one holding on. He blushed at his idiocy as he let go only to get a small kiss from Francis. It was small and short but, it was enough to make Arthur blush different shades of red.

With that in place, the two had realize that there was no more music. Everything was quiet and it was late. However, Arthur had other plans for this night.

"So, you still up for another dance, git?" Arthur was smirking as he held up his hand in front of Francis. Francis, took this as a challenge and copied Arthur's smirk.

"Ahh, bring it Iggy." Francis grabbed his hand as the two waltz once more without any music present. At this, the night for these two rivals had been a similar tale. Almost to those of the stories Arthur liked so much. Maybe, just maybe, it had a side-effect for being too close to such stories and tales. However, if that is the case, I'm guessing they wouldn't mind it.

_~End of Chapter 1~ A Similar Tale_

_

* * *

_

_A/N: /shot I don't know… XDD Well, that's it for this chapter. Next up is Chapter 2~!:_

_"Hey Kiku! Wait up!" Alfred waved to try and catch the Japanese's attention but, failed in doing so. Kiku on the other hand continued to walk like nothing had happen._

_ "Mou~! Kiku! Wait up!" Alfred ran faster to catch Kiku only for him to trip over and drag the Japanese with him._


End file.
